


Hotshot did not drive to Malibu

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: Marie Ships it All Shorts 2020 [23]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Banter, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Car Sex, Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Trans Character, Trans Happy Hogan, Trans Male Character, front hole fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23463376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: "You think this is funny?" He said as he got into the car, all his motions jerky and annoyed as he banged the door closed behind him."I think you should have let me drive,"Or when the boys spend a day at the beach and their car refuses to start.Chapter 1 -Tony Stark Bingo 2020, Round 3 Fill, K3: Car Trouble - (card 3026)
Relationships: Happy Hogan/Tony Stark
Series: Marie Ships it All Shorts 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649596
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Another fill for my Tony Stark bingo card! I've been sitting on this one for a bit, the second chapter is almost done so I hope you'll enjoy it!

The dull noise of the hood closing back on itself after Tony pushed it down only served to rile him up some more. This was not the fucking plan. There was still some smoke filtering out of the sides of the car, and the wind blew so hard Tony's trench coat wouldn't stay in place, his hair had to be sticking up every which way and all the while, Happy was sitting in the passenger seat, his arms crossed across his chest and the smuggest grin on his face. 

Tony huffed, rubbing his hand over his face and patting his jacket pocket, refastening his trench around himself like a blanket before walking back to the driver's side. 

"You think this is funny?" He said as he got into the car, all his motions jerky and annoyed as he banged the door closed behind him. 

"I think you should have let me drive," Happy quipped, moving so he could sit sideways in his seat, with his back leaning on the door. 

"Oh because my driving did that? Is that what you're saying?" Tony imitated the other man, sitting up and pressing his side to the back of his seat.

"Nope." Happy winked, "Just saying I'm the one who drives here." 

Tony took in the sight of him, looking all proud and smug still, it tugged at the corners of his lips, but he held back from smiling to shake his head instead.

"You're on vacation. That's what we're doing, vacationing for your week off. You're not doing _anything_ , that's the deal." 

"Sure, Boss, I didn't make that deal, though."

"Didn't hear you complain last night either." Tony faked a glare. 

"Why does this bother you so much anyway?" Happy laughed - oh how Tony loved when he did that, that deep baritone bark of a laugh. "Look at that view, boss!"

"Stop calling me boss when you're off the clock." Tony groused, same way he'd done about 3000 times since they'd taken the unexpected path to a relationship together over a year and a half ago. 

"I'll call you boss as much as I want and whenever I want Stark boy." 

"Oh yeah?" Tony raised his eyebrows. 

"Affirmative." Happy nodded, leaning over the console, "Now gimme a kiss, we've had a great afternoon here, let's keep enjoying it." 

"True that," Tony bit his lip, leaning forward as well, "true that, Happy boy." 

He tilted his chin up to meet Happy's lips, letting himself enjoy the moment and evacuate his disappointment that his _car_ of all things, was the reason they wouldn't make it to the table he’d booked for tonight. But Happy was right, of all the places they could have been stuck in, Malibu beach at eight o'clock in the spring wasn't the worst ever. 

Tony reached a hand into Happy's hair, let it slide to the man's jaw to angle it down so he could deepen the kiss, gasped a little when Happy nipped at his lip in retribution, gasped again when Happy's own hands found his waist, and his crotch. 

"Hold on, hold on," Tony stopped him with both his hands on Happy's chest - trying not to get distracted by the thick muscles under his palms. "Just gotta make a call, quick."

"Really?" Happy watched him, "You wanna make a call, right now?" 

The fucking tease was squeezing his cock through his pants. 

"Stop that, I can't focus." Tony laughed. 

He sat back the right way forward in his seat to untie his bunched-up trench and fish out his phone. It took a few tries, the fabric all tangled up and so fluid it was hard to locate his pocket anyway and just as he huffed and sighed as he finally found his phone, he cursed in horror at the dull, yet deafening sound of something falling off his jacket pocket, on Happy's side of the car. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Tony strung out, "close your eyes!" 

"What?" Happy sat up, "Something fell off your pocket, I'll get it, what do you mean 'close your eyes'?" He asked but didn't wait for an answer before he bent down to scrabble about the floor of the car at his feet. 

Tony put his face in his hands, already defeated, frustration and anxiety warring inside his brain as he knew it was only a matter of time now before--

"Boss?"

Happy made a curious sound at the back of his throat before straightening up again, his back coming flush with his seat as he looked at the box he'd closed his fist around. 

" _Fuck_." Was all Tony seemed able to say just now. 

"Tony," Happy said again, his voice much more inquisitive than before as he turned his head to look at him again. 

Tony let his hands fall away from his face, looking up at the other man from under his lashes. He blinked a few times, tilting his head when he saw the look in Happy's eyes - emotional, sure, but also scared, almost? 

"I…" Tony started, rubbing his face once more, more vigorously this time as he sat up. "Gimme that?" He asked, his voice soft but determined all the same. 

If he was going to do this here, in the front of the R8, and facing the sunset of Malibu, he was going to do it right.

Happy didn't say anything as his hands shot Tony's way and dropped the box in his open palm. 

"I wanted to do this whole...big thing…" Tony smiled, titling his head, "have you sat and wined and dined and wooed and pull this," he waved the small black velvet box in his hand, "only at the end, when you'd be smiling like you do when you've eaten too much, you know?"

Happy laughed under his breath, but apart from that, he didn't move, and the apprehensive, focused look in his eyes didn't shift either. 

"I could go on, and on, and… on about why I love you Hap," Tony sighed, his heart beating too fast, his lips still tingling from their earlier kissing, almost wishing he'd just stayed in that soft, heated bubble of theirs and yet not - he'd meant to do this, he wanted it, wanted Happy to say yes, wanted him to be his husband so bad it hurt. 

"But I don't like speeches." 

"But you don't like speeches." Tony nodded, "So I'll just say this, you've been my safe place, my landmark, the goofy friend and understanding man I needed for too long, and you've loved me too well, for this not to be the easiest question I've ever asked in my life." Tony paused, watching Happy's eyes, and face and hands, fiddling with the hem of his sweater, as the man gulped some air in, and Tony smiled again, trying to reassure the both of them, "so what do you say, hotshot, will you marry me?" 

And then he opened the box, and Happy didn't even look at the ring at first, just stared into Tony's eyes while his own got teary, and bit his lip as it trembled and nodded. He nodded hard, finally letting his eyes fall on the ring and looking to the side to hide his face as a single sob escaped him. 

"Yes? Yes, yes I do." Happy said finally and the fucker was crying, so naturally, Tony was too. 

"You're not supposed to be crying, that's a low blow, real low blow. Those are happy tears right? Tears of joy?" Tony sniffed even as he laughed. 

Happy once again nodded, "Yes. Don't be an idiot, yes." 

"Should we put this on your finger then?" Tony bit his lip once more, grinning wider and wider as Happy's eyes widened, and he squared his shoulders, and nodded. 

Tony put the open box on the console between them, making grabby hands at Happy until he shook himself from his staring at the ring and at Tony's face in turn and gingerly put his hand in Tony's. Tony gave him another wet smile, the feeling of his warm, heavy hand between his own electrifying. He held onto it with one while the other retrieved the ring. 

His fingers trembled so hard as he tried to put the metal band onto Happy's outstretched finger that Tony cursed. He sighed in bliss when it was finally on and Happy squeezed his palm with his newly decorated hand. 

"Come here, you come here right now." He breathed. 

"Fuck yes," Tony replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony worships his husband-to-be. Boys are soft. So soft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me ages to finish it for no good reason other than oh my God I've got so many ships it takes a while to go around 😂
> 
> This is pure, fluffy smut. Hope you'll like it.
> 
> Happy being a trans man, please be informed that all the vocab used to refer to his genitalia is strictly gender-conforming and that he uses the term front hole.

Tony bumped his head on the ceiling of the car, he banged his knee on the central console as he transferred from his seat to Happy's lap, his ass dragged against the leather-padded console all the way there, and none of it mattered. 

"Hi there," Tony smiled, barely at eye-level with Happy even sitting up on his lap like this. 

The look in Happy's eyes, the way he smiled and the light that still caught into his salt and pepper locks of hair, which he'd been letting grow longer lately, it took Tony's breath away. His heart was still trying hard and fast to recover from the sheer emotion of having put a ring on Happy's finger. So much so that even connected as they were, Tony couldn't help reaching for Happy's right hand and thumbing over the white gold band that now circled it. 

"My husband, uh?" Tony said, not sure if it was an announcement or a question, to Happy or to himself. It felt surreal. There were so many thoughts going through Tony's brain. 

Happy made them stop in their tracks. He kissed him, he put his arms around Tony's waist, dragged him flush to him in one swift pull, and brought their mouths together again. Nothing about the way they kissed in the next few minutes spoke of the annoyance and frustration Tony had felt just about half an hour prior, nothing about it showed anything resembling rush, or anxiousness. It was all the way Happy's strong arms squeezed Tony closer, and the way Tony had to bite either his bottom lip or Happy's to stop from gasping too loud already when his groin came into contact with Happy's stomach and all he wanted to do was to start grinding against it like a teenager with his first love.

Tony could say without a single moment of hesitation that, even though Happy had not been the person he'd loved first in his life, he was the man he'd most loved, and could still feel it all growing with every day that passed, and currently, every pass of Happy's tongue against his and Happy's hands in his hair and oh my - Happy's hands on his ass. 

"Fuck, Hap… I…" 

"Tell me you brought condoms with you." Happy spoke in his ear and Tony gasped for real this time, his face burning as he groaned.

"I did not. I fucking… damnit…" 

Happy laughed, a deep belly laugh that made Tony jump a little on his knees and Tony forgot to be too mad at himself just for the sake of hearing it fully. 

"Lube?" 

This time Tony tapped the pockets of his jacket and, almost triumphantly, brandished the travel-bottle of lube he had there. 

"I do!" 

"Aight, Boss, so you did not  _ completely  _ forget your head, we like that, we like that…" Happy leaned closer, watching Tony's eyes, then his lips again, his voice almost a whisper at the end. 

Tony shrieked. 

"Can't you warn a guy!" 

"And where's the fun in that?" Happy asked, half laughing, half panting with emotion, and arousal, and anticipation where he was now awkwardly laying under Tony, having found the handle of his seat as he distracted Tony and pushed it down flat.

"I want you," was what Happy said next and fuck if Tony ever said no to that. 

"We can't…" Tony started, only to be shushed by Happy's thick fingers on his lips, the man's thumb caressing his jaw as he laughed.

"You have fingers. I have thighs. Do the math, genius." 

"Yeah, that, that we can do." Tony nodded, short and soft as he let himself kiss the pads of Happy's fingers still covering his mouth, holding his gaze and willing his heart - and his dick for that matter - to slow down. 

"Get over here before I make you, Tony." 

"I got nothing-- When you do that? The voice thing?  _ Fuck me _ …" 

"And I would," Happy bit his lip, stifling yet another bout of laughter, Tony knew, "but I left  _ that _ dick at home." 

"Smartass."

"You can talk." 

"And you could be kissing me." 

"That's right," Happy breathed, pulling the rug out from under Tony's feet right off - a man who could play Tony's games, and win. The soft rumble of that affirmation, the darkness of Happy's eyes on him, the possessive streak of his grip on the lapels of Tony's jacket and the way he laid back and took Tony with him, an arm wound around his waist and a hand in his hair, angling his head, his lips at Tony's throat and one of his thighs rubbing Tony's crotch…  _ Fuck _ .

"Point made," Tony panted. 

"Not nearly, no," Happy nipped at Tony's jaw. "Never gonna be done making that point, boss, and that," Happy let go of Tony's hair to wave his hand - his  _ ring-bearing hand _ \- in the air, "says I can take all the time I want...to make it."

"It does," Tony moaned, Happy's knee rubbing in all the right places. He couldn't just lay there though, couldn't just take the pleasure the man was giving him and not give back, of course not. "Also means… I get, to do that…" Tony put his hands at Happy's belt and give-or-take a few fumbles, he managed to get it unbuckled and to lower Happy's pants and briefs - it wasn't smooth, Happy had to lift his hips one way and then the other, but once they were past his ass, Tony grinned. He uncapped the bottle of lube and pushed Happy's legs flat on the seat. 

"Changed my mind, don't want your thighs, just want to jerk you off, right here, right now." 

The lust and love in Happy's gaze made Tony's blood boil with desire, his hands only barely maintaining a shaky grip on the lube as he waited for Happy to say something. But he didn't. 

"Do you want that? Can I?" He asked, making clear he wasn't rushing into this if Happy didn't give him the go--

"Are you fucking kidding me, Stark?" Happy laughed instead. "My pants and underwear are down to my knees and my legs are spread as far as they'll go and you're still asking?" 

"Hm, yeah," Tony nodded, chuckling as Happy pretended to face palm. 

"Get on with it, playboy, I want those magical fingers of yours." Happy humored him. And cursed, when Tony didn't lose any more time slicking his fingers and finding Happy's cock. 

"C'mere, Tony," Happy made grabby hands in the air between them, "come and kiss me," 

"Sir, yes, sir!" 

Tony leaned down, trying to find a comfortable position to rest on his side without elbowing Happy, or stopping the rhythmic motions of his fingers around the man's cock. Their mouths met in a filthy, more tongue than lips kind of kiss. Tony moaned. He felt warm all over. He wanted to swallow him whole. Wanted to take Happy apart with pleasure, to give him everything. 

He wished they had a bed, or he was younger. But the car was broken - fuck that noise - and there was no time like the present, so Tony kissed Happy once more, before rasping right against his lips, "I wanna eat you out." 

Happy only hummed, and fuck did Tony love that look on his face, all flushed and struggling to breathe and stay coherent as Tony expertly jerked him off, sliding his fingers on either side of Happy's length, playing with the head now and then but never to the point of making him oversensitive.

"You look like sex personified right now," Tony huffed as he struggled to get one thought to connect to the next, his motions never faltering. "Do you think you can let me hear you a bit?" He asked as he nuzzled Happy's cheek, sliding just a tiny bit further down to stroke over his hole, grinning when Happy's next exhale came out ragged and the man nodded. "Brilliant. Then find the handle again so I can kneel my old body down there." 

It was Happy's turn to chuckle, all breathless and red as he was. 

"I'm not calling 911 to get you out of there when you're done," 

"Well you'll have to unbend me yourself then," Tony shrugged. 

"Oh, but I so like you bent," 

Tony hummed, made to kiss Happy, but bit his lip instead and winked at the man's protests. 

"Come on," 

It took a little more wriggling about, and more pulling at Happy's clothes so he could spread his legs even further for him, but they finally managed it. Tony was sure he'd curse himself, and Happy, soon enough, but for now, he was facing his husband's cock, glistening with lube, and further up, Happy's horny, desperate, joyful, yet glaring, face. 

"I love you more than life itself," Tony whispered, letting his hands brush up the inside of Happy's thighs, following them with small kisses that were barely more than a caress, and finally stopping to breathe right over his husband-to-be's cock. "More and more and more," 

He licked a broad stripe from the bottom of Happy's hole to the tip of his cock, keeping it pillowed on his tongue before sucking it between his lips. The noise that followed was one Tony would never tire of. It had taken a while for Happy to allow himself to be anywhere near vocal in pleasure, and he still needed the nudge sometimes, but damn if it didn't do everything for Tony. 

He sucked, and sucked a little harder on Happy's cock, bobbing his head so his nose was flush with the man's pelvis and he could swipe his tongue down, the less pleasant sensation of the lube gone by now. For the longest time, Tony stayed focused on sucking Happy off as hard as he could, drinking in the way the man gasped, and hissed, and cursed and jerked under his attention. Only when Happy's large hand made its way to the back of his head to keep him firmly planted between his legs did Tony bring in his newly - blindly - lubed fingers back into play.

Gently, he stroked Happy's opening, just the outside of it for a while, listening to the way his breathing hitched even more frequently. He tickled his knuckles on the sensitive skin at the junction of Happy's thighs and sex, loving the way the hairs tickled back before he finally pushed the tip of a finger in slowly. Happy moaned a lot louder from then on, the dual sensation always managing to bring wilder sounds out of him, and Tony pressed his momentum. 

He sucked harder on the man's dick, letting his tongue dance around the shaft faster and faster as he practically kissed the base of it and kept pumping his one finger in, a little harder every time. 

Happy's thighs were framing his neck closer and closer, his knees almost pressing into Tony's shoulders by the time his back arched, and his hand came down to the back of Tony's neck, and then he went limp, a harsh moan tearing through him. 

Happy quickly pushed him away when Tony kept giving kitten licks all over him, oversensitive, but grinning. 

"Good?" Tony smiled in turn, wiping his chin of the drool he'd let spill down. 

"Yeah," Happy laughed, and there it was, the orgasm laugh, something Happy did pretty often - and the sound of it, combined with the way his thighs trembled with the aftershocks? It made Tony's own dick twitch, neglected as it was, and yet so close.

"Come here, Tony," Happy asked, his voice a little rough, his entire body still lax on the reclined car seat save for his head and the arm that kept it propped up. "Let me do something about you,"

"It's okay," Tony shook his head, unbuckling his belt right where he was still kneeling. "You just stay right where you are, relaxed and all,"

Happy raised an eyebrow, blushing a bit. 

"You're so beautiful," Tony breathed as he finally closed his fist around himself, letting his other hand fall back on Happy's knee. He bit his lip as he felt his blood beat hard in his veins, tapping at his temples and eardrums. "Will you really marry me?" He asked. 

His voice broke in the middle of the question but Happy didn't laugh at him. He just kept on smiling, and nodded, and put his hand over Tony, squeezing it. 

"Yes, if you'll really marry me too."

"Fuck," Tony whined, "yes, yes, please, damn..."

He came half on his pants, half over his fist, but all Tony really saw was that Happy's eyes were misted over again, and his own were blurring as well. 

He leaned forward to kiss Happy's knuckles as he put himself back in order. Then he helped Happy do the same. Then he laughed. 

"This is not how I pictured this would go."

"Pretty nice, still?" 

"Pretty damn great, yeah," Tony whispered, trying his best not to crush Happy as he crawled over him again so he could kiss him. "Pretty damn perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> Next chap in 2-3 days? :)  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
